Hombres fuertes, de acción
by hinata08byakugan
Summary: "¿Qué estupidez es esa? Aquí, en Prometeus, hay una antigua tradición... no importa qué edad tengas, si tienes que volverte un hombre, tienes que probarlo" Al, muchacho... ¡Nos van a matar a todos!


¡Mi primer fic de Dazzle! Ya me habìa tardado, tengo algunos en proceso, pero todo va bien...

Advertencias: Tiene algunos toques de Alzeid x Razhel pero no me pude resistir :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> "¿**Q**ué estupidez es esa? Aquí, en Prometeus, hay una antigua tradición... no importa qué edad tengas, si tienes que volverte un hombre, tienes que probarlo"

* * *

><p>Razhel bajó de dos en los dos escalones de la hostería.<p>

Un inusualmente amable Alzeid le había tocado a su puerta sin tratar de tirarla abajo a balazos. Tuvieron una agradable charla corta y ahora la esperaban en el bar, sin advertirle que ella pagaría todo.

Escuchó altas voces coléricas, las risas de Baroqueheat y posteriormente, después de una sonora paliza… sus quejidos…

Pero le sorprendió escuchar entre el griterío la voz de Alzeid, que discutía con el dueño del bar.

Se acercó más, curiosa.

No eran pocas las cosas que sacaban a Alzeid de sus casillas, pero era la primera vez que lo escuchaba gritar así.

-¿Por qué pelean? – preguntó a un viejo, el más cercano a su mano derecha. El anciano no contestó, por que el muy borracho se cayó de su silla junto al tarro de cerveza, vaciándose en el suelo.

-Qué asco – murmuró ella apartándose.

Se recobró e inspeccionó el lugar para encontrar algo que ofendiera a Alzeid, pero nada, cualquier cosa le serviría, pero nada.

-Pelean por cerveza – aclaró un muchacho, de repente.

-¿Cerveza? – Exclamó atónita. Centrando su atención en él - ¿Cómo?

-Por qué él – señaló con la cabeza a su alto y albino amigo – No es lo suficientemente mayor para beberla.

Razhel se quedó en blanco un momento, pero luego rió.

-¿Y tu sí? – preguntó mirando el enorme jarro del muchacho.

-Sí –contestó él con sencillez.

Razhel alternó sus miradas entre el muchacho – prácticamente un niño- y su enorme amigo. Dudaba que alguien que lo viera – y lo tuviera justo al frente – pudiera considerarlo "pequeño"

-Pero qué cosas dices – continuó Razhel resoplando – ¡Él es el eterno adulto de veinticuatro años que nunca ha tenido novia!

-Novia, ¿eh? Entonces… ¿Tú que eres de él?

-¡No seas estúpido! – le gritó con la cara roja – Él sólo me sirve y acompaña en un difícil y largo viaje.

-No soy tu sirviente – gruñó Alzeid, apareciendo a su lado – Así que no digas estupideces, niña tonta.

-Oye, Al, tranquilízate – pidió Baroqueheat – No la tomes contra Razhel, ya sabes, es mi futura esposa.

-Tú también – masculló Alzeid, fulminándolo con la mirada– Cállate.

Y con una de esas zancadas, salió del bar. Cayó polvo del techo cuando arriba se azotó la puerta.

-Vaya, qué lástima – se quejó Baroqueheat – Se encerró en nuestro cuarto y apuesto a que no me abrirá – fingió estar profundamente triste – Así que Razhel, será mejor que durmamos juntos.

-No, ni loca – le contestó alejándose un paso de él - ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Sólo los niños pueden tomar alcohol?

-No, yo sí puedo – contestó Heat guiñándole un ojo – Pero el pequeño Al es un niño aquí.

- Explícalo – exigió Razhel.

-Lo haré si me das otro beso – contestó el mayor, mirándose las uñas de las manos – Seguro que…

Tres minutos después, Heat estaba en el suelo con Razhel sentada sobre él, torciéndole el brazo.

-Era una verdadera lástima – suspiró apenada, sin soltarle el brazo – Alzeid se había levantado de tan buen humor…

-¡De acuerdo, lo explicaré! – aulló penosamente el mayor, pataleando dramáticamente, mientras el resto de consumidores de cerveza – los borrachos – cuchicheaban por encima de sus jarras las apuestas del día y comentarios de indignación – algo sobre honor varonil y esas cosas de la opresión femenina en sus casas.

Razhel liberó el brazo torcido a regañadientes y Baroqueheat se levantó, sobándose el cuerpo entre resoplidos. Levantó un dedo para indicar que necesitaba un respiro, pero antes de que Razhel pudiera abrir la boca para reclamarle, dijo:

-Aquí, en Prometeus, hay una antigua tradición – continuó repuesto, con aires de erudito – No importa qué edad tengas, si vas a volverte un hombre, tienes que superar un par de pruebas para demostrarlo.

-Con que era eso – gruñó Alzeid saliendo de las sombras - Que tradición más estúpida.

-¿Al? – Heat dio un brinco al sentirlo a su lado - ¿No te habías encerrado?

-No- dijo lúgubremente, revolviendo entre los pliegues de su abrigo – Fui por esto.

Y sacó su consabida pistola.

-¡Al, guarda eso! – Exclamó Heat dramáticamente - ¡A los menores no se les permite llevar armas!

Alzeid no le hizo caso y llegó a la barra con actitud desafiante.

-Quiero sake – exigió.

El barista se volvió, sonriente y al encontrarlo armado, se refugió, entre sobresaltos, en la trastienda. Su sonrisa había sido sustituida por verdadero temor.

-Maldición – susurró Alzeid. ¿Quién le serviría sake ahora?

-Tengo una idea, pequeño Al – sonrió Baroqueheat, acercándose - ¿Por qué no completas las pruebas y listo?

-No, prefiero quebrantar la ley – dijo apartando las puertas al interior, entrando y destapando una botella.

-Pero si es muy simple –dijo Baroqueheat con movimientos inquietos en las manos, al parecer se debatía si arrebatarle la botella o no – Recuerdo cuando yo las completé. Estaba tan feliz… Además, no puedes salir de la frontera sin identificación, ¿sabes?

Alzeid recordó que tenía el permiso de viaje para el ejército, pero siendo como era, un pueblo de locos estúpidos, no creía que funcionara.

Razhel no había dicho nada en un largo rato y eso lo alarmaba. ¿La calma antes de la tormenta?

-¿Y qué hay de mi? – dijo por fin la enana, señalándose a sí misma – Si yo hago las pruebas, ¿seré mayor de edad?

La mayoría del bar, que escuchaba, comenzó a reír a carcajadas, incluido Baroqueheat.

-Pero Razhel, temo que no cumplas con algunos requisitos – dijo entre risas – Por ejemplo, no eres un chico.

-¡La muñeca no sabe lo que dice! – se carcajeó el viejo.

Razhel frunció su cara y tomando del brazo a Alzeid, lo arrastró afuera.

-¿Qué haces? – le gruñó. Él también estaba molesto.

-Creo que hemos estado dentro demasiado tiempo – dijo chasqueando la lengua – Todos ahí son unos tontos.

Alzeid se soltó la manga, pensando que no necesitaba que se lo dijera ella.

-¿Quién quiere ser como ellos? – Repuso ella caminando alrededor de Alzeid, como si estuviera declamando un bello poema– Como esos tontos.

-Tú querías hace un momento – respondió Alzeid.

Razhel paró su paseo, ofendida por el único con el que ella creía que podía contar.

-Eso no ayuda – dijo haciendo un mohín.

-No pretendía hacerlo – contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros. Se levantó y se alejó en otra dirección.

-¿A dónde vas? – le gritó la chica.

-A comer – contestó el peliplata, sin darle importancia.

Razhel lo siguió pensativa. Alzeid sí que era un hombre – pensó – era fuerte, era alto y…apuesto. Lo había visto al levantarse, al acostarse y durante días, lo había escuchado gruñir.

En sus gestos, palabras o movimientos no se adivinaba nada femenino o infantil. Era muy masculino.

Pero ciertas mañas infantiles y un alinda foto con flores y vestidos de encaje, irrumpieron en su mente como un huracán.

-¡Jajajaja, mentira! – exclamó en voz alta, sorprendiendo a su acompañante - ¡Ya recuerdo! – le dio un codazo en las costillas, la parte más alta que podía alcanzar de su enorme socio.

-¿Qué?

-Si, sí actúas como niño – afirmó interrumpiendo sus risas – Tus peleas infantiles, todo eso del azúcar y tu mal genio…

Alzeid la miró comprendiéndolo todo lentamente.

-¿Me dices que actúo como niño? – preguntó - ¿En mi cara?

-Mejor decirlo a la cara que a las espaldas – se defendió ella, tratando de parar de reír.

Alzeid lo consideró.

-También tú eres infantil – dijo mirando al cielo, con tranquilidad.

Razhel sonrió.

Después de un rato de vagabundeo en silencio Alzeid escuchó demasiada calma, así que se volvió hacia su compañera. Razhel lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué? – le preguntó deteniéndose.

-Nada, es que…- ella se acercó, con una cara rara – A veces, cuando se te mira atentamente… se ve algo, que no sé… es muy tenue…

-No te acerques más – le espetó Alzeid receloso, sospechando algo de repente – Y si no miras por dónde vas…

-Está bien, ¡comprendo! – Reclamó ella, enfadada por ser interrumpida en una reflexión importante– Ya sé que no te gusta mucho el contacto humano. Pero me pregunto otra cosa… bueno, no, ¿por qué…? ¡No se me ocurre nada!

-¿Qué?

-Me pregunto por qué no has tenido novia, además de tu genio insoportable.

Alzeid la miró con una ceja levantada. ¿Insoportable, él?

-¿Las amenazas con tu pistola?

-No – respondió. Se guardaba las municiones para cosas mejores.

-No preferirás… los hombres, ¿verdad?

-¡No! – gritó escandalizado.

-Heat te besó.

-Dije que olvidaras eso. Nunca pasó.

-Bueno, fue por mi culpa, así que te perdono. Pero dime, ¿Hay algo que te moleste de las mujeres?

-Todo.

-También tú eres malo con ellas, ¿verdad? Por eso no has tenido novia.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? No es demasiado importante.

- Para ti no, pero... ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida solo?

Alzeid no contestó. ¿Por qué lo pintaba tan mal? Era una buena idea…

-Mejor solo que mal acompañado.

Razhel abrió la boca para responder algo tenaz, pero resbaló en un charco de lodo que no alcanzó a ver y del que Alzeid no se molestó en avisarle. Eso le pasaba por no fijarse bien.

-Owch – se quejó entornando un ojo azul. – Mi ropa se acaba de echar a perder.

-¿Estás herida?

-No, bueno, pero…

Alzeid inclinó unos pocos grados su alto cuerpo para tenderle una mano.

-Tonta – resopló.

Razhel sólo pudo sonreír. Tomó su enorme mano, pero Alzeid tiró demasiado fuerte. A propósito. Y Razhel se elevó en el aire hasta flotar y caer con su estómago, en el hombro de Alzeid.

-¡Bájame! – protestó en cuanto recuperó el aire - ¡No estoy inválida ni enferma, así que no aplica el transporte!

Alzeid casi había olvidado la ligereza de su pequeño cuerpo, Razhel había olvido la calidez del cuerpo de Alzeid. Dejó de quejarse.

-Ya no gritas.

- No mereces que gaste mi voz en ti – dijo ofendida – Pero si insistes, puedo hacerlo.

-No, mejor no lo hagas.

Razhel escarbó en la platina cabellera de su amigo. Casi le arranca uno.

-¡Mira! Aún tienes un cabello castaño, de cuando te lo teñiste… no me gustó nada…. eras Alzeid, pero no eras… mi…- se interrumpió, balbuceando – Bueno, no era lo mismo.

Alzeid siguió andando, en silencio, procesando cada palabra mientras Razhel miraba el mundo desde las alturas.

"Así era más normal" pensó Alzeid. "¿Será que no a todas las personas les gusta lo normal?"

-¡Pequeño Al! ¡Has pasado del acoso a menores al secuestro! – gritó Baroqueheat corriendo hacia ellos, para desgracia del par, todos los transeúntes escucharon eso.

Alzeid entrecerró los ojos. Hubiera dejado caer a Razhel y después sacado su pistola, pero igual estaban en plena circulación.

Razhel se dejó caer de las alturas. Su ropa se levantó un poco por la fricción y de paso, embarró de lodo el abrigo más decente de Alzeid.

-Ya cállate, Baroqueheat.

Alzeid no dijo nada, pero se puso a recordad que habían sido descubiertos en situaciones similares varias veces. El entrenamiento en la azotea…

-¡Al! Ya que te encontré, te diré que el pueblo no está muy contento contigo. Se han puesto a vigilarte por que cargas un arma.

-¿Ah sí?

- Y han decidido darte una oportunidad, pero si mañana no superas las pruebas, te sacarán de aquí.

Alzeid resopló.

-Ya era hora.

-No, Al. Te sacarán de la ciudad, pero…no será vivo…

Hubo una pausa de silencio violento.

Razhel miró asustada a sus amigos.

Pero Alzeid se limitó a resoplar, mirar a otra parte y tratar de despertar de ese sueño, que cada vez se volvía más estúpido.

* * *

><p>Es gracioso, no? En vez de canas blancas, canas cafés jajajaja<p>

¿Reviews?


End file.
